oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Nature Spirit
Details Walkthrough Drezel will give you some food to take to Filliman. He'll warn you about ghasts that will rot your food. Do not worry about this, since you don't actually end up giving Filliman the food. Go southeast of the temple. Talk to the guy outside the gate to Mort Myre, then go it. You will find Ghasts in the swamp, which are invisible spirits that will attempt to rot your food. They often miss, and if you run out of food, they will hit low damage on you. You might also lose about 3 health at random times. Go south until you see a grotto tree. Jump across the broken bridge to the grotto. If you try to enter, Filliman Tarlock will come out. It turns out that he died and is now a ghost, so put your amulet of ghostspeak on and talk to him. He won't believe you that he's dead, so take the washing bowl off the nearby table to find a mirror underneath. Take the mirror and use it on him. He will tell you to find his diary. Search the grotto tree to get it. Give it to him. Filliman will tell you that he wants to become a Nature Spirit, but needs your help to complete the transformation. He will give you a green card that you can use to cast a bloom spell. You need Drezel to bless you in order to use it. Go back through the swamp to where you started the quest. Drezel will bless you. You now need to get three items: Something of nature - Using the bloom spell card, find a rotten log in the swamp and cast the spell to make a mushroom grow. Pick it and use it on the westmost stone in the grotto. Something with the spirit to become freely given - Use the dead spell card on the easternmost stone in the grotto. Something with faith - Stand on the centre stone after you've put the other two items on the stones. Talk to Filliman from there. He will tell you to follow him into the grotto to finish the transformation. Go inside and look into the pool. Filliman will turn into a Nature Spirit. He will ask you to get a silver sickle. Make one by using a silver bar on a furnace with a sickle mould in your inventory. Filliman will bless it and tell you that you can bless other sickles in the future simply by dipping them in the grotto water. He will give you a druid pouch and tell you to kill three Ghasts. With your blessed silver sickle, right click on it and click cast bloom. This will deduct prayer points. When you do it next to bushes, logs, and twigs, you will be able to harvest pears, logs, and healthy twigs respectively. Add them to your druid pouch. When Ghasts attack you or you use the full pouch on Ghasts, you'll use up one shot, causing the Ghast to become attackable and fully visible. It is level 30. Kill three of them, then talk to the Nature Spirit again. He will redecorate the grotto and reward you. Reward Category:Quests